


His Favourite

by Usamisann



Series: Topaz and sapphire [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, Dominance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Obsessive Behavior, Pet Names, Prisoner of War, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Stomach Ache, theres a warrent for my arrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usamisann/pseuds/Usamisann
Summary: Ganon spends time with his Pet~





	His Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> hey , I'm just gonna leave this right here...….....
> 
> I own nothing, but my imagination

"Turn over boy " He commanded ,large hands flipping the excited ex-hero onto his stomach.  
The younger gasped as warm thick fingers pried his cheeks apart. "Let me take a good look at your pretty hole" The king whispered before sinking his heavy wet tongue into his tight heat. Link clenched burying his head into the pillows. He was tingling with anticipation. He wasn't sure how much he could take. His cock ached and he was already ready to bust .

As though the King read his thoughts ,A hand moved to stroke his length pulling sweet soft cries for the teen- Music to the Gerudo's ears. Between the tongue piercing his ass and the meaningful strokes, the pressure became unbearable. And with clenched fists and a broken sob ,the ex-knight came hard in Ganon's hand.  
A satisfied grunt was heard and the King positioned himself accordingly. His long cock buried between the boys moist clef.  
What a Beautiful warrior.

Saviour of Hyrule , Hero of Time , and now his sweet, sweet pet.

Without a second thought the Gerudo lowered his huge frame , Large hands effectively trapping the boy as his cock forced him open. It didn't surprise him when Link Lashed out, grabbing at his wrists and shaking his head.  
Ganon paid no mind to the protest as he sunk in. It was wasn't long before he bottomed out , Link's sobs ringing deep in his ears "God your tight, Let your King fuck you with no troubles" he snarled as he slid his long throbbing cock out only to thrust back in an instant.  
The Hylian wheeped as his small body began to bounce and sheath itself on his master's cock.

It wasn't long before the Evil King began to pound the teens ass In earnest. Link did nothing but lay there and take it - He could do NOTHING but lay there and take it. AND GANON LOVED IT. A brave pale hand reached between the sheets and its owner.

He needed release so badly. Surely his King wouldn't notice if he touched himself a little bit

" YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING" Ganon roared ,snatching the boy's wrist. To his surprise Link wretched his hand back with a feisty growl ,the pleasure making him forget his place.  
Amused he smirked fucking the boy harder , punishing his little pet ,listening to the shrill cries muffled by the pillows.  
"Link" Ganon's voice was raspy as he continued his brutal pace. The memory of the ex-knight clad In full armor, clutching his sword as he was brutally taken from behind. It drove him wild. The reward for your bravery will be a stuffed belly of cum"The Gerudo grunted into his ear.

Link took the pummelling for hours. Having lost count how many times he came , he shot his load into the sheets. Not far behind him Ganon roared with passion filing up the teen until the cum was forced to leak form his stuffed hole.

Both men panted. Link was exhausted and was fairly content with being squished under the larger. " Your not finished yet Hero" Ganon grumbled in his ear.  
He sat up grabbing the boy's soft locks ,pulling the spent body with it. " I haven't finished breeding your hole " he spoke. He pulled out ripping a gasp from his pet, only to pull him back to grab under his knees, hiking his legs up in the air.

There was no time to prepare, he was already being lowered onto his Master's engorged cock. His pet mewled and hissed ,scratching at the Gerudo's wrists. Link tried to be strong but he felt delirious, watching with half-lidded eyes as his abdomen grew to fit the intrusion.

His cock was so hard.

"Kiss me " he heard a breathy whisper in his long pointed ear and without hesitation he turned his head groaning into the waiting mouth of his Overlord. He kissed the boy softly a strong contrast from the abuse he was giving his prostate. The Hylian abandoned the his hold on his master's wrist to tangle his fingers in his thick red mane. Link Gasped for breath staring up into his eyes ,rusty gold locked with watery baby blues. A hard thrust to Link's gut made him lurch up to bite Ganon's Lip in retaliation.

Groaning with excitement he let gravity take the wheel spearing the screaming man on his rod.  
He was so close. He could barley hold himself back. " YOU COULDNT HAVE HOPED TO DEFEAT ME , YOU COULDNT OF!!" The Gerudo shouted. He buried his nose in the golden hair below him, intent on letting the waves of pleasure rock him into oblivion.

Without warning he came, exhaling deeply form his nose. He filled his pets swollen ass with another load of cum .The poor boy was going to have a stomach ache again.  
pleased the King lowered the tired Link onto the bed ,pulling out as gently as possible. Said teen layed on his belly breathing into the mattress below.

The ex-hero had done well.

The Gerudo moved to kiss his reddened rear. "Such a good boy" he purred lovingly. Carefully he cradled him in his arms, making sure to put one hand under the boys sore bum. Link whined in protest , but again Ganon paid no mind ,more interested with licking the wet tear stains from his pets face.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Thanks for reading. Tell me what you thought >:)


End file.
